


The World and the Way It Makes You Feel Afraid

by grace13star



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Gen, Unethical Experimentation, this is a sad one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace13star/pseuds/grace13star
Summary: Wilbur honestly can’t remember what they did to him.He remembers the explosion and the people in white lab coats who came to take him away. He remembers the off-white walls of the lab they kept him in and the bright light that they shone straight into his eyes.He remembers the pain.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 258





	The World and the Way It Makes You Feel Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO HOW IS IT GOING
> 
> Why study for finals when you can write fanfiction about Minecraft roleplay?
> 
> This takes place in an SCP AU inspired by many many asks on [157-bees](https://157-bees.tumblr.com/)'s tumble. Thanks to Bee and every anon sending in the angst, you guys keep me going. 
> 
> Quick run-down on characters in case you don't want to read through their blog:
> 
> Wilbur: Whatever he sings becomes a reality, and he's stronger when he has an instrument to back himself up. Some higher-ups,,,,don't like that  
> Phil: Basically god, he can do whatever he wants. He deserves it.  
> Techno: Anthro-pig that can use weapons and sometimes goes into a murderous rage. He is haunted by the voices of Chat who demand "Blood for the Blood God."  
> Sam: Head researcher at the site they're all in. Pandora's Vault is a giant LEGO building that Sam has been building for years. It's also an SCP that holds Sam's sanity. Everyday he chooses either LEGOs or violence.  
> Niki: field agent who is very good friends with Wilbur
> 
> If I continue this, I will update this with any new characters' details. Meanwhile, definitely check out 157-bees' blog.

Wilbur honestly can’t remember what they did to him. 

He remembers the explosion and the people in white lab coats who came to take him away. He remembers the off-white walls of the lab they kept him in and the bright light that they shone straight into his eyes. 

He remembers the pain. 

When he’s finally allowed back to his cell room, he collapses in his bed white sheets, white pillow, _wrong wrong_ and sleeps for who knows how long. The sheets are scratchy and thin, and not for the first time, he misses his old bed outside the facility. 

Wilbur doesn’t know if he even remembers his parents’ faces anymore. 

When he wakes up, his throat hurts. 

He tries to say something but chokes on the words. He manages one, but a brief flare of panic that they’re coming _they’re back they’re here_ makes him stop in his tracks. 

He leans against the wall and the thin pillows and tries to remember how to breathe. 

He must fall asleep again because he wakes up to see Phil sitting on his bed. 

When the other sees he’s awake, he smiles. 

“Hey, Will,” Phil says gently. “How are you doing?”

Before he even realizes what he’s doing, Wilbur launches himself into Phil’s arms. The angel seems taken aback for a second, but his arms come up almost immediately. 

He’s crying, he realizes when the spot on Phil’s shoulder that he’s leaning on becomes wet. He’s silently sobbing, and he can’t seem to stop. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Phil soothes, a hand rubbing Wilbur’s back comfortingly. His voice is low, and Wilbur can tell he’s angry but is trying his best to not scare him. “You’re gonna be okay.” His wings come around the both of them, shielding them from the world in a comforting bubble. 

He can’t talk, he can’t say anything no matter how desperately he wants to. He can’t even make noise when he’s crying. _Not allowed, they’ll know, they’ll come back-_

Phil holds him for what seems like hours until his tears run out. Even when they do, Wilbur still clings to the angel, desperate for comfort. 

Eventually, Phil pulls back a little. His wings stay around them, and his hands stay on Wilbur’s arms, but Wilbur finds himself missing the warmth of the hug. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Phil asks gently. His eyes are kind, but Wilbur knows the rage that hides behind them. He’s the perfect picture of an avenging angel. 

Wilbur opens his mouth to talk, and chokes out a sound, before remembering the pain. He grips his throat and shakes his head, a new round of tears filling his eyes. 

The air around them starts to feel colder. Wilbur has often heard of rage described as fiery, but with Phil, his rage is as cold as a blizzard _I’m so cold I’m so coldI’msocold_

“You can’t talk?” He asks, voice deadly calm. 

Wilbur nods, hastily wiping away the tears before they can fall down his face. 

“Who did this?” A voice asks from behind them. 

Phil’s wings drop a little to reveal Techno standing in the doorway. His fists are clenched, and Wilbur sees the look in his eyes that means Chat is spamming “Blood for the Blood God.”

Wilbur shakes his head again. Even if he could talk, he can’t remember who was in the room. The bright lights _-was he dying?-_ and the surgical masks made it hard to think, let alone the pain clouding his thoughts. 

“I’m going to talk to Sam,” Phil says in a low voice. “Will, do you want to sit with your friends or stay here?”

He really wants to see his friends. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he’s seen them, but it feels like days. 

He points at the door, hoping they’ll understand what he means. 

Phil smiles. “Okay. Techno, can you stay with him while I deal with this?”

“You sure you don’t need any help?” Techno answers, the underlying meaning of his words not going unnoticed by the other two. 

“No,” Phil says, serene smile looking more deadly than any expression Wilbur had ever seen before. “I think I’ve got this.” 

Philza has seen a lot. He’s been around for ages, lived through empires rising and falling, been in dimensions humans could never even dream of. 

But never in his very long life has he ever been as angry as he is now. 

The Site was supposed to be safe, for all of them. The Foundation as a whole was ethically iffy, but the environment Sam and him had built was supposed to be only slightly adjacent to that. Phil had thought that all of their threats to the “higher-ups” would have deterred any action against his family. 

Obviously, someone hadn’t gotten the message. 

In his anger he could feel a bit of his humanity burning away, revealing some of his hidden eyes and less-than-human traits. He couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

When Phil had first encountered humans, the only thing he thought about them was that they were weak. They were fragile little things that could hardly last longer than a measly 90 years, and they were shockingly vulnerable to temperature and the elements. He thought little of them, more interested in exploring whatever new dimension he’d been able to open. 

And then he was “captured” by the Foundation. 

He originally only stayed to check out their collection. It was an impressive menagerie, especially for such weak creatures. 

And then he met his sons. 

Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy. They were human, mostly, but touched by something more powerful. And before he knew it, they weren’t just intriguing to him, they were family. 

And no one messed with his family.

He bent reality slightly to appear in Sam’s office, scaring the man. His hand knocked a section off of Pandora’s Vault, his giant LEGO project, and his pride and joy. Phil almost felt bad about that, but the memory of Wilbur’s broken expression and the choked sound he had made wipes those feelings away. 

“Sam,” he greets, letting a bit of power into his voice resulting in a reverb effect. “What do you know.”

“About?” Sam asks. 

“Wilbur.”

Sam’s expression darkens. “Ah, yes. I’m working on figuring out who is responsible. I think they’re trying to hide it from me. I may need to get Fundy to help me hack into it.”

Phil comes next to him and considers the computer. “Let me,” he says, and reality shifts. 

Sam has access now, or maybe he always did, and the files open up. Names, reports, and notes load onto the screen, detailing the experiments done on his son. 

Phil skims, anger making the words harder to read. 

“Oh my god,” Sam says, scrolling. He looks disgusted, and Phil can tell it’s genuine. He’s glad. He would hate to have to kill Sam. 

Phil memorizes all the names, especially the higher-ups who signed off on the reports, then deletes the files from existence. 

“Take care of him, Sam,” he says. “I have some work to do.”

Technoblade is many things. 

He is the Blood God, a destructive war-monger who craves blood and death. He is a competitive challenger, always looking for the next win, the next battle. He is a determined farmer who will spend hours tending to potatoes just to one-up some kid. 

And right now he is a furious older brother. 

When he first came to this facility he had no intention of staying. He figured he would hang out for a bit, put the fear of the Blood God into the researchers, and then disappear into the night, on to the next adventure. 

And then he found family. 

Sure, Phil was a bit overbearing at times what with his god-like reality-altering powers, and sure, Tommy could be very loud and annoying, and Wilbur’s tapping and singing sometimes hurt his sensitive ears, but he wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

In fact, he would burn down the world if he had to to keep them safe. 

Seeing Wilbur this silent was unnerving. Usually when his younger brother (“By two minutes, you loser,” Wilbur would laugh) was bored there would be constant rhythmic drumming on the table, chair, wall, anything. If not tapping, then humming. 

Now Wilbur just sat at the table silently. His fingers moved in a vague mockery of drumming, but they hardly made contact with the table, and when they did, Wilbur would wince, and look around as if to make sure no one had seen. 

It was all Techno could do to ignore the constant spamming in his head. 

The voices demanded blood, and the more Techno looked at his brother, the more he found himself agreeing with them. 

Wilbur had always been pale- they didn’t exactly get the most sun in the facility- but now his skin looks a lot more clammy and grey. His cheeks lack their usual flush and his usually fluffy hair seems limp and lifeless. 

He looks like a ghost. 

Their friends are trying to be discreet, but Techno is hypervigilant right now, and he can pick up on every whisper coming from just beyond the room’s door. 

He can tell Wilbur knows something’s up because his eyes keep flicking over to the door and then back to their rhythm of constant moving. Every minute that goes by without movement from the door sends Wilbur’s shoulder’s up a bit. 

Finally, Niki comes in. 

She goes to touch Wilbur’s face as she’s done many times before. A comforting touch they’d do when Wilbur got overwhelmed, when he remembered times before the facility. 

He jumps back, a full-body flinch that removes him from his chair. 

For a second everything is still. Even the whispering from behind the door stops. 

The whispers in Techno’s ears grow louder as he takes in the terrified expression on his brother’s face. 

What had they done to him to make him scared of Niki of all people? Out of everyone at the facility, she was the one he was closest to, ignoring him, Phil, and Tommy. Sure she could be scary when angry, but she’d never raise a hand to anyone, especially not Wilbur. 

But then Wilbur is hyperventilating, and tears are streaming down his face and it’s all silent and Techno can’t listen to Chat, can’t take the revenge his brother deserves, because his brother needs him. So for now, he’d ignore them, and focus on calming Wilbur. 

But the voices would get their blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now back to spanish.
> 
> Chapter title from Little Pistol by Mother Mother


End file.
